


Thorns in my side

by Atqh16



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batdad, Bruce Wayne being an idiot, Bruce wayne is a damsel in distress, Dick Grayson being an idiot, Injured Dick Grayson, Injured bruce wayne, Like father like son, batfamily, well technically dying Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atqh16/pseuds/Atqh16
Summary: Dick was dyingQuite literally unfortunately. He stares at the dart that has only moments ago pierced his skin. The only remnants of the poison that had been inside was the strange green tinge it had left behind. For a moment a curious part of him turns the tiny thing around in his hands, wondering how it worked but the distraction gets interrupted by a pained groan he hears behind him.“Batman?!”-In that Bruce and Dick are stranded in the middle of the jungle and Dick has a lot on his plate-





	Thorns in my side

Dick was dying

Quite literally unfortunately. He stares at the dart that has only moments ago pierced his skin. The only remnants of the poison that had been inside was the strange green tinge it had left behind. For a moment a curious part of him turns the tiny thing around in his hands, wondering how it worked but the distraction gets interrupted by a pained groan he hears behind him.

“Batman?!” He calls out, immediately darting to the large figure lying prone on the ground.

“Easy big guy. You had quite a bump. Whatever you do, don’t throw up on me. I’m not walking around the jungle in puke stains”

His joke earns him a grunt from his almost father who grabs his hand and heaves himself to his feet.

“Mission?”

“Compromised. They have the case and a ten minute head start. It’s 2 hours till sunset and the emergency beacons been activated but with how far out we are , it’s not surprising we’re not getting a response”. Dick finishes by fishing out said beacon and holding up for his mentors view but the other man does little but scowl at the damn thing as if he’d been personally offended by it. And since he’d technically designed the tiny machinery that was being grossly non-functional, he was.

Dick stows the tech back in his belt, his other hand still fiddling with the empty dart. “We have another problem B…..wait……B you’re hurt!!”

Batman roughly brushes his partners hands away from the gash still leaking blood on his side. “It’s just a flesh wound”

“In the middle of the jungle??!! You’ve practically put out a welcome mat to all kinds of infections. Where’s your first aid kit?”

“……………”

“You lost it?”

“It was a very long fall”

Dick let’s out a heavy sigh at the half-hearted explanation. Worry already blooming in his chest as his mind jumped from one worst case scenario to the other if they didn’t get out of there soon. From fevers to dehydration to finally waking up to find his father figure stock still and pale with green pus oozing out of his still open wound.

The thought sends a chill down his spine as he tries to shake the image out of his head. Definitely not the kind of thing he wanted to think about on day one of what seemed to be their attempt at survival in the middle of the wilderness.

But his thoughts get interrupted again when he feels a tug on his arm, looking up to see Bruce already swaying on his feet.

“Ok B,” he says as he lowers Batman back down. “You stay here I’m going to take a walk”

“We need to move” Batman replies. A stubborn set in his jaw that Dick can’t believe he’s still capable of pulling off in his state. “We will, but I’m gonna find something for that gash. Just give me a minute ok”

Bruce doesn’t look convinced at the coaxing though he didn’t seem to have the energy to argue. But just as dick starts stepping away Bruce called out to his son, his tone still somehow as clear and cognisant as it would be if they’d been talking about the weather.

“The problem,” He continues when Dick turned his way, “you said there was another problem”

Dick goes still. Feet rooted to the spot. Fingers still playing with the dart he had absentmindedly placed in his belt.

The wide grin that slips on his face comes naturally. Hand already raised to wave away the question.

“Relax. Was just going to say we’re a bit low on water so no hogging the water bottle!” He says, letting out a chuckle when Bruce rolled his eyes and trying his best to ignore how his muscles had already begun to ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a kudos and comment if you have the time! thank you!
> 
> I also post the story on my Tumblr
> 
> https://atqh16.tumblr.com/


End file.
